pop_culture_scrapbookfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tube
The Tube was a British music television programme, which ran for five series, from 05 November 1982 to 24 April 1987. The show went out live once a week on Fridays from the Tyne Tees Television studios in Newcastle on Channel 4 in the UK. The Tube's hosts included Jools Holland, Paula Yates, Leslie Ash and Muriel Gray plus newcomers like . The show was one of the first to be launched on the new British TV Channel and its lively format was considered to be a reaction to BBC shows such as Top of the Pops and Old Grey Whistle Test which had grown rather stale and had failed to keep up with the changing times (as a consequence both shows were later revamped). The show fell into disgrace somewhat in January 1987 when presenter Jools Holland used an obscene expletive during a trailer for the programme during children's prime-time television, resulting in it being taken off the air for three weeks. The final show went out on Friday 24 April 1987.https://twitter.com/RockandPopTV/status/988738042100965376 Notable live performances As well as features, interviews and video presentations, each show featured one or two live acts from the contemporary music scene, who would usually perform two songs each live in the studio. Memorable (and documented) performances are listed here with performance/transmission dates where known (links to videos in brackets).with special thanks to tvpopdiaries.co.uk Series 1 * 05 November 1982: Heaven 17, The Jam (last live TV appearance).(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gctR_eAg_qs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dB-OMDwoO0) * 12 November 1982: Strange Days, Yazoo (https://www.youtube.com/view_play_list?p=C29BCAD03691814A) * 19 November 1982: Scritti Politti, Haircut One Hundred * 26 November 1982: A Flock of Seagulls, Simple Minds (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KK-thT2IaaA), Robert Palmer * 03 December 1982: Dexys Midnight Runners, Gregory Isaacs * 10 December 1982: Wall of Voodoo, Soft Cell * 17 December 1982: Iggy Pop, Twisted Sister, Tygers Of Pan Tang * 24 December 1982: Imagination, Alison Moyet (Alf), Sylvie And The Saphires, Depeche Mode (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ujd3Hm5oybM) * 31 December 1982: Blancmange (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFWxr6Tqses), Gary Glitter * 07 January 1983: Queen at Milton Keynes (live and interview clips), Elkie Brooks live at Knebworth * 14 January 1983: filmed live performances. * 21 January 1983: * 28 January 1983: Thin Lizzy, Pat Benetar, Jo Boxers * 04 February 1983: Stranglers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qfAUHA4hH8 (?), Paul Young, Aztec Camera, OMD * 11 February 1983: Belle Stars, Fun Boy Three * 18 February 1983: Madness, Icehouse. Frankie Goes To Hollywood feature https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVJMMT9nXRI * 25 February 1983: Visage - live at Camden Palace(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzPg1Kxo7Rs), Eurythmics - live in Newcastle (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ED7pIZOARn0) * 04 March 1983: Fatal Charm, Kajagoogoo * 11 March 1983: Nick Heyward, Freur * 18 March 1983: U2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k__BjW53eDQ), Undertones (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxHt4yocpQs) Series 2 * 28 October 1983: PIL, Paul Young, Eurythmics (see date page) * 04 November 1983: SPK (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPBpYIZC9PM) * 11 November 1983: The Fixx, the Call * 18 November 1983:REM, ZZ Top * 25 November 1983: The Fall (presented by John Peel) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yE-6xoh1khg, The Style Council * 02 December 1983: The Pretenders, Icicle Works * 03 December 1983: 1.05 am Late Night Extra - Michael Jackson Thriller video première * 09 December 1983: Ian Dury, Simple Minds * 16 December 1983: Paul McCartney, Frankie Goes to Hollywood, Echo & The Bunnymen, Killing Joke. * 23 December 1983: "A Day In The Night Of New York" special * 30 December 1983: co-host Dame Edna Everage * 06 January 1984: Gang of Four * 13 January 1984: Cocteau Twins https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=cocteau+twins+tube * 20 January 1984: * 27 January 1984: * 03 February 1984: * 10 February 1984: * 17 February 1984: Big Country, Fiction Factory * 24 February 1984: Aswad, China Crisis * 02 March 1984: Thomas Dolby * 09 March 1984: * 16 March 1984: The Smiths, Howard Jones, Madness * 23 March 1984: Danse Society * 30 March 1984: Depeche Mode https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4GOGhzZb-w, Dave Gilmour * 06 April 1984: Joe Jackson, The Cure, Propaganda * 13 April 1984: Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five, Spear Of Destiny * 20 April 1984: Easter special (live repeats) * 22 June 1984: FGTH Special (1:00 am) - Two Tribes promo and interview Series 3 * 05 October 1984: (Paula Yates returns) * 30 November 1984: "MacTube" (St Andrew's Day special) Tom Robinson, The Kane Gang, Al Jarreau. * 07 December 1984: live: The Stranglers, The Icicle Works, interview with Ian MacCulloch. External links * TV Cream listing * Gary James - Tube Story References Category:TV programmes Category:Channel 4 programmes Category:Music TV programmes